


gonna take me higher | вознесёшь меня выше

by Summer__child



Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Дисбаланс власти, Изнасилование, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Сексуальное рабство, дарк, отклонение от канона, проституция
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer__child/pseuds/Summer__child
Summary: Локи пытается сбежать от Грандмастера, пока еще окончательно не потерял рассудок. Все складывается совсем не так благополучно, как он надеялся.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki, Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Грандмастер/Локи, Локи/ОМП
Series: Where the Devil Don't Go (Lise) - Translation | Перевод [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762990
Kudos: 5





	gonna take me higher | вознесёшь меня выше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [gonna take me higher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033107) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



Рассудок Локи начинал потихоньку ускользать.

Он уже чувствовал, как это происходит. Он будто шагал по тонкому льду, трескающемуся под подошвами, и поворачивать назад было поздно, потому что он уже отошел слишком далеко от одного берега, а другого в пределах видимости так и не наметилось.

Другого берега не было в принципе. Этот кошмар никогда не _прекратится_ , никогда не _станет лучше_ , и Грандмастер продолжит использовать Локи по своему усмотрению либо пока ему не надоест, либо пока Локи не умрет, смотря что наступит раньше. А до тех пор Локи останется Грандмастеровым залогом, или его секс-куклой, или способом заработка.

Локи был принцем. Он был _королем_. И теперь…

Теперь.

Раз или два – в самый первый месяц – он позволил себе задуматься о том, что случилось с Тором. А однажды, после особенно кошмарного вечера, когда Грандмастер проиграл его банде контрабандистов, а потом вернулся и трахнул Локи сам, празднуя достигнутую в конце концов победу, он даже представил, как Тор находит его и спасает.

Это была глупая фантазия, наивная, и он позволил ее себе только один раз.

Пока он более или менее справлялся. Научился отделять разум от тела, когда это было необходимо, определять признаки различных настроений Грандмастера и оставаться у того на хорошем счету как можно дольше. Хотя он все еще совершал ошибки – Грандмастер был изменчивым, точно ветер, и то, что было приемлемо и даже поощрялось вчера, могло привести к наказанию сегодня, – но Локи учился.

( _Учился быть более удобным рабом_ , – промурлыкал тихий голосок, но Локи его задавил. Это просто путь к выживанию. И ничего больше.)

Но теперь что-то внутри него начало растрескиваться. И Локи не до конца понимал, что будет, если оно сломается. И ему не хотелось это выяснять.

Ему необходимо было отсюда выбраться.

А для этого нужен был план. И деньги.

Что из этого окажется более сложной задачей, пока оставалось открытым вопросом.

* * *

Достать деньги, как выяснилось, было не так уж и трудно. Достаточно было всего лишь уводить по чуть-чуть кредитов с аккаунта каждого _клиента_ , которому продавал его Грандмастер. Легчайшее прикосновение магии отлично справлялось с задачей, и большинству из них в пылу момента было не до бумажников. Конечно, это был риск, но Локи не оставлял следов, которые могли бы указать на него, и на тех планетах, где они останавливались, было полно других подозреваемых.

Придумать план оказалось куда более проблематично. Организовать что-то настолько существенное, когда ему едва удавалось удержать вместе ошметки своего рассудка, было… непросто.

В конце концов то, что получилось на выходе, было по большей части результатом удачи и счастливого стечения обстоятельств.

Они остановились на очередной станции, названия которой Локи не помнил. Со временем они все слились в его голове в одно размытое пятно. Очередной игорный зал, в который притащил его Грандмастер, вложивший ему в руку очередной напиток. И Локи мысленно приготовился к очередному восхитительному жизненному опыту: почувствуй себя товаром, предложенным тому, кто по какой-то неведомой причине привлек внимание Грандмастера.

Но вместо этого Грандмастер покосился на Локи и улыбнулся.

– Знаешь… знаешь что? Думаю, сегодня ты заслужил выходной, мой сладкий, – проворковал он.

Локи недоуменно заморгал, пребывая в полной уверенности, что ослышался.

– Прошу прощения?

– Я сказал… боже, Ло, неужели у тебя уже начинаются проблемы со слухом? Я даю тебе выходной. То есть… не уходи далеко, я захочу тебя позже – о, да, определенно – но… зал в твоем распоряжении! – Он указал размашистым жестом на пространство вокруг них, широко улыбаясь. – Отдохни. Просто… расслабься. Я знаю, что у тебя это не очень хорошо получается, но, хм, вот это должно помочь, – он ткнул пальцем в напиток, который купил специально для Локи.

– Я… – Локи вытряхнул себя из ступора. – Спасибо, Грандмастер. Это очень… щедрый подарок.

– Я щедрый малый, разве нет? – отозвался Грандмастер и шлепнул Локи по заднице. – Ну, иди! Папочку ждут еще не выигранные партии.

Локи был почти уверен, что его лицо при этом слишком явно перекосилось, но надеялся, что Грандмастер ничего не заметил. По крайней мере, тот никак это не прокомментировал и просто отчалил. Локи уставился ему в спину, ожидая, что он вот-вот развернется и объявит: « _Вообще-то, я передумал_ ». Но Грандмастер растворился в толпе, оставляя Локи в одиночестве.

Сердце Локи тут же принялось отбивать барабанную дробь в груди.

« _Это твой шанс_ ».

Ему в голову закралось подозрение, что это вполне может быть своего рода тест. Чтобы проверить, как он себя поведет, оказавшись… на свободе. Чтобы проверить его верность.

« _Ну и что?_ » – пронеслась безрассудная мысль. – « _Если ты воспользуешься ситуацией с умом и достаточно быстро, то это не будет иметь совершенно никакого значения. Это твой единственный шанс. Так не упускай его. Пользуйся моментом и беги, не оглядываясь_ ».

Он вдохнул поглубже, задержал воздух в легких на секунду, и залпом проглотил остатки напитка в стакане.

Теперь ему нужно было только найти капитана, который возьмет взятку. А согласно опыту Локи, существовало не так уж много людей, способных от нее отказаться.

Он поймал себя на том, что его пальцы нервно очерчивают диск подчинения на шее, и отдернул их. Возможно, когда он уберется отсюда, он сможет найти кого-нибудь, способного снять с него эту штуку. Вышвырнет ее в космос и исчезнет в огромной, бесконечной вселенной. Куда именно? Пока не важно. Он подумает об этом позже.

Любой вариант будет лучше, чем то, что происходит с ним сейчас.

Украдкой оглянувшись через плечо и окинув зал еще одним быстрым взглядом, Локи направился к ближайшему выходу. Он не знал, сколько у него было времени, и хотел покинуть станцию до того, как Грандмастер заметит его отсутствие.

* * *

Локи отправился прямиком к причалу.

Пассажирский корабль, на котором он мог бы затеряться среди других путешественников, был бы идеальным решением, но туда было сложнее попасть с помощью взятки. Наилучшей возможностью для него было что-то поменьше, с вовлеченным в полулегальный бизнес капитаном, который не затребует слишком большую сумму. Локи хотел бы сохранить часть сбережений для того, что последует после приземления в другом порту.

( _Разумеется, у тебя всегда остается один очень легкий способ подзаработать._ )

Локи отмахнулся от этого шепота в голове. Его желудок скрутило узлом, но ему все еще удавалось сохранять походку ровной и целеустремленной. Не как у человека, который удирает от погони. А как у того, кто стремится добраться до пункта назначения. Он сознательно подавил желание оглянуться.

На причале было людно и кипела жизнь, что вполне подходило для нужд Локи. Он замедлил шаг, жалея, что у него нет возможности ознакомиться с полным списком стоящих в порту кораблей, но у него было слишком мало времени. Ему придется работать с тем, что попадется на глаза в следующие несколько минут.

Он покосился на грузовой корабль, который подозрительно напоминал перекрашенный военный истребитель Крии. Зато стоящее за ним судно выглядело многообещающе, однако, владельца этой пташки поблизости не наблюдалось. Следующий док оказался пустым, и пройдя его, Локи остановился, но когда три занятых погрузкой Аркенианца развернулись в его сторону, он заметил на их куртках символ Опустошителей и быстро зашагал дальше.

« _У тебя заканчивается время_ », – судорожно затрепыхалась мысль в его голове. – « _Оборванцам выбирать не приходится, а именно им ты сейчас и являешься, если не чем-то похуже_ ».

Локи прошел еще несколько доков от стоянки Опустошителей и замер. Этот кораблик был маленьким, легким и без серьезной брони – не предназначенным для длинных маршрутов или битвы, что являлось хорошим признаком. На нем также отсутствовала какая-либо опознавательная маркировка, свидетельствующая о принадлежности судна к какой-нибудь организации. Шлюз был открыт, трап опущен, и Локи видел включенное внутри освещение.

Он снова замешкался в нерешительности, но тут из шлюза показался сам капитан, который, потягиваясь, спустился по трапу. Это был человек среднего роста с длинными песочного цвета волосами, собранными в косу. Черты его лица казались совершенно неприметными. Тип внешности, который сложно описать, что в данном случае являлось преимуществом.

Взгляд Локи зацепился за название корабля, выведенное на металлическом боку, и он тут же напрягся, моментально узнав алфавит. Близкий к его родному языку, но слегка отличающийся. Язык Ванов.

Капитан остановился и прищурился, внимательно изучая Локи в ответ, и теперь было уже слишком поздно пытаться уйти, не привлекая еще больше ненужного внимания. И это судно все равно пока оставалось его лучшим вариантом.

– Я тебя знаю?

Локи на мгновение задумался, стоит ли раскрывать свое настоящее имя. Встретить одного из Ванов так далеко от дома было довольно редким и необычным событием. И существовало всего несколько причин, по которым этого капитана могло сюда занести, ни одна из которых не сулила ничего хорошего. Но ему все равно должно быть известно имя Асгардского принца, а статус определенно мог дать Локи преимущество. Но, с другой стороны, с той же вероятностью капитан мог знать имя опального принца Асгарда или мог решить, что выгоднее будет взять Локи в заложники, в надежде получить за него хороший выкуп.

– Сомневаюсь, – ответил Локи. – Не вижу ни одной причины, по которой ты мог бы меня знать. Однако, мы могли бы познакомиться, если тебя заинтересует мое деловое предложение.

Мужчина выдержал паузу, еще раз окидывая его изучающим взглядом. Сердце Локи бешено колотилось, а пальцы едва заметно подрагивали, хотя ему все еще удавалось сохранять спокойное выражение лица и расслабленную позу. 

– Какого рода предложение? – наконец поинтересовался капитан.

– Мне нужен корабль, – произнес Локи. – А точнее, мне нужен транспорт отсюда. Капитан, который меня привез, судя по всему… оказался задержан на неопределенный срок, так что мне нужен новый.

– Задержан?

Локи раздраженно фыркнул.

– Как выяснилось, он перевозил контрабанду и умудрился проколоться.

– И теперь ты хочешь нанять меня, – подытожил мужчина. – И ты направляешься… куда?

 _Куда угодно_.

– Наро-Атзия, – выбрал Локи наугад. – И мне необходимо, чтобы мы отчалили немедленно. Я должен успеть на важную встречу.

– Мне придется сделать крюк от намеченного маршрута. И отбыв прямо сейчас, я потеряю другие возможные предложения.

– Я возмещу тебе все неудобства.

В глазах капитана тут же появился намек на алчный блеск.

– Неужели?

Локи приложил все усилия, чтобы сохранить ровную интонацию.

– Я предлагаю хорошую сумму. И заплачу половину вперед.

– Сколько?

– Шесть сотен кредитов, – отозвался Локи. Капитан рассмеялся.

– Это только первая половина, верно?

Локи заколебался. Сумма в двенадцать сотен лишит его почти всех сбережений, которые он успел скопить. Если бы он осмелился воспользоваться магией, он мог бы просто заставить капитана согласиться забрать его отсюда. Или он мог бы начать торговаться, когда-то ему это хорошо удавалось. Но торг требует времени, которого у него нет. Локи буквально слышал, как шуршит песок, отсчитывающий утекающие секунды отпущенной ему свободы.

– Хорошо, – согласился он. – Шесть сотен вперед. Еще шесть по прибытию. Ты принимаешь такие условия?

– Принимаю, – кивнул капитан. – И как тебя зовут? Раз уж нам теперь придется путешествовать вместе.

Локи прикинул, сможет ли он убить этого человека и перехватить корабль, как только они отойдут на достаточное расстояние от станции. Или это плохая идея?

– Седвин, – отозвался он. – А тебя?

– Веск, – сказал капитан. – Приятно иметь с тобой дело. А теперь давай займемся переводом денег.

Наверное, все же плохая. Скорее всего, разобраться, как управлять незнакомым судном в открытом космосе, будет немного проблематично. Локи расплатился, ощущая, как безумно колотится его сердце, но стараясь вести себя с подчеркнутым спокойствием. Не спешить, не оглядываться через плечо и не гадать, заметил ли Грандмастер его исчезновение. Конечно же нет, иначе он бы уже активировал диск.

Локи сделал размеренный глубокий вдох.

– Итак, ты готов к отправлению?

Веск потер подбородок.

– Ты не сказал, что мы вылетаем прямо _сейчас_.

– Я сказал «немедленно», – парировал Локи, сосредотачивая все внимание на том, чтобы сохранить голос ровным и уверенным. – Я думал, что выразился предельно ясно.

– Что за спешка?

– Как я уже говорил, – повторил Локи спокойно, _очень спокойно_ , – я должен успеть на важную встречу.

Веск нахмурился, но потом покачал головой.

– Раз ты платишь, – протянул он. – Дай мне десять минут, чтобы достать свежее продовольствие и топливо, если не хочешь умереть с голоду, застряв в открытом космосе. Вы переживете такую задержку, ваше высочество?

Локи едва не вздрогнул от этого обращения. « _Нет_ », – хотелось ему завопить. – « _Не переживу. Десять минут – это целая вечность. Возможно, у меня нет даже двух_ ».

– Пять, – проронил он, подпуская в голос побольше раздражения, чтобы заглушить панические нотки.

Веск поднял руки в примирительном жесте.

– Как скажешь, – сказал он. – Ладно. Пять так пять. Можешь подождать меня внутри, если хочешь.

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Локи. Пять минут ни на что не повлияют. Это не слишком долго. Он может подождать.

На самом деле ему хотелось выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи.

То, что он умудрился сохранить размеренный шаг, поднимаясь по трапу, казалось настоящим достижением. Он оглянулся только один раз и заметил, что Веск снова внимательно его изучает. Плечи Локи сразу же напряглись, но Веск только отвесил ему шутливый поклон и удалился. Локи выбрал укромный угол внутри корабля, сел, прислонившись спиной к стене, уткнулся лбом в собственные колени и сосредоточился на дыхании.

« _Все хорошо. Все будет нормально. Уже совсем скоро ты будешь далеко отсюда, далеко от него. И ты будешь свободен. И в безопасности_ ».

Его сердцу было плевать на эти увещевания. Оно продолжало выпрыгивать из груди, как у перепуганного насмерть кролика. У прижимающегося к земле кролика, на которого уже упала тень кружащего над головой ястреба.

« _Ты сможешь. Ты справишься_ ».

* * *

Локи сидел так, казалось, целую вечность. Его сердце подпрыгивало к горлу от каждого шороха. И когда он наконец услышал звук открываемого шлюза, то тут же подскочил на ноги, собирая всю волю в кулак, одергивая одежду и делая глубокий и медленный вдох через нос, чтобы к тому моменту, когда Веск появится в поле зрения, его внешний вид вполне мог сойти за приемлемое подобие спокойствия.

– Ты готов? – поинтересовался он. Веск неспеша подошел ближе.

– Почти, – ответил он. – Я забыл спросить. У тебя есть багаж?

– Нет, – отрезал Локи. – Я без багажа.

– Это довольно необычно.

Локи плотнее сжал губы. Вся его шея сзади покрылась мурашками. И ему пришлось сознательно подавить желание отступить назад, когда Веск нагло вторгся в его личное пространство, останавливаясь чересчур близко.

– Я путешествую налегке. А теперь, если ты не возражаешь?..

На лице Веска застыло выражение, которое Локи категорически не нравилось.

– Ты уверен, что мы не встречались раньше? Ты выглядишь _очень_ знакомо.

Локи покосился в сторону шлюза, старательно сохраняя ровный ритм дыхания. Шлюз все еще был открыт.

– Абсолютно уверен, – заявил он.

– Жаль, – протянул Веск, глаза которого все еще алчно поблескивали, но теперь это была алчность другого рода. – Но, пожалуй, у нас будет куча времени, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе, верно?

Локи сглотнул через силу. В нем одновременно вспыхнули ярость, страх и нарастающий парализующий ужас. Но каждый его инстинкт пронзительно верещал, что ему необходима была эта сделка. Его план просто должен был _сработать_.

– Меня это не интересует, – бросил он равнодушно. – Между нами исключительно деловые отношения…

– Точно? А мне кажется, мы могли бы неплохо поразвлечься вместе. – Веск шагнул еще ближе, оглаживая кончиками пальцев предплечье Локи.

Кинжал появился в руке Локи будто бы сам собой, и тут же взлетел к шее Веска, прижимаясь к его горлу прямо под подбородком.

– Нет, – отчеканил Локи, неистово презирая легкую дрожь в собственном голосе. – Отойди. И мы вылетаем. Сию же секунду.

Веск примирительно вскинул руки и отступил сначала на один шаг, потом еще на один, но его улыбка никуда не делась.

– Ладно, – согласился он. – Ладно, хорошо. Я только проверю двигатель.

« _Убирайся отсюда. Беги, прямо сейчас. Он тянет время. Он с самого начала просто тянул время…_ »

Локи бросился к шлюзу, но было уже поздно.

Уверенные ладони поймали его за плечи, и он уставился прямо в крайне недовольное лицо Грандмастера.

– Что ж, – проговорил тот. – Что ж. Локи. Пожалуйста… пожалуйста, скажи мне, что все не так, как кажется на первый взгляд.

Звук, раздавшийся в его голове, походил даже не на крик. А на быстро оборвавшийся скулеж.

– Грандмастер, – пролепетал Локи едва слышно. – Я. Эм. Я…

Грандмастер испустил вздох, полный абсолютного разочарования.

– Ох, боже мой, – выдохнул он. – Боже, боже, боже мой. Не могу _поверить_ , что… знаешь, а я ведь думал, я правда думал, что этот, – как там его зовут – что он ошибается. Я сказал ему: «Только не мой _Ло_. Он бы ни за что не попытался вот так вот меня _бросить_. С чего бы, – ох, с чего бы – ему это делать?»

– Грандмастер, – попытался Локи снова. – Если ты позволишь мне объяснить…

Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, что именно собирается говорить. Или как планирует что-либо объяснять. Но стоило только Грандмастеру нахмурится, как его язык отнялся сам собой.

– Ло. Я не желаю… я не желаю сейчас тебя _слушать_. Ясно? Я так ужасно расстроен. Из-за тебя. А я _не люблю_ , когда меня расстраивают. Это так _неприятно_.

Желудок Локи ухнул куда-то в район лодыжек. Он с трудом сглотнул.

– И какие бы… какие бы _оправдания_ ты ни придумал, они расстроят меня _еще сильнее_ , так что… – Грандмастер покрепче сжал плечи Локи, впиваясь в них пальцами, и неторопливо оттеснил его спиной вперед обратно в корабль. – Давай, ты просто помолчишь, ммм? Пока мы, эм, разрулим эту ситуацию.

Локи открыл было рот, потом захлопнул его и заставил себя кивнуть. Стены будто бы надвигались на него со всех сторон. Грандмастер до сих пор не активировал диск подчинения, но это не значило, что этот момент не наступит в скором будущем. На Локи накатило такое головокружение и тошнота, что ему показалось, что либо его сейчас вырвет на собственную обувь, либо он упадет в обморок. Ему очень хотелось, чтобы произошло второе. Хотелось провалиться в милосердное забытье.

Но, разумеется, этого так и не случилось.

Грандмастер вздохнул, выпустил плечи Локи и развернулся к Веску.

– Полагаю… полагаю, мне следует предложить тебе какое-нибудь вознаграждение, не правда ли? За то, хм, что ты вернул мне его в целости и сохранности. Кто _знает_ , что могло бы случиться, если бы его обнаружил кто-то другой, мм?

Веск развел руками.

– По-моему, это справедливо.

– Я очень справедливый малый. Как насчет, ммм… десяти тысяч? А ты что скажешь, мой сладкий? – Локи вздрогнул и зажмурился. Грандмастер легонько ткнул его в бок. – Эй, я спрашиваю твоего мнения.

– Твое решение всегда будет лучше моего, – хрипло выдавил Локи.

– Ну вот, _теперь_ до него дошло, – воскликнул Грандмастер. – Разумеется, мое решение лучше. Итак… что ты думаешь?

– Я бы взял восемь, – отозвался Веск. – И его.

Локи судорожно вздохнул.

– Нет, – вырвалось у него против воли.

– О, ты же _знаешь_ , как я не люблю это слово, – заметил Грандмастер. Диск активировался, колени Локи подогнулись, и он рухнул на пол с тихим вскриком. Экзекуция быстро прекратилась, но он решил остаться на коленях, потому что не видел никакого смысла в том, чтобы подниматься. – Хотя… хотя, должен признать, что это… две тысячи кредитов – это _гораздо_ меньше, чем рыночная стоимость.

У Локи кружилась голова. Изначальная истерика отступила на второй план, и его окутало ощущение полной неправдоподобности всего происходящего, словно между ним и окружающим миром натянули прозрачную пленку. 

« _Все это нереально_ », – подумал он. – « _Этого просто не может быть_ ».

– Подумай о будущей прибыли, которую ты бы потерял, если бы я его не сдал.

« _Этого не может быть. Мне это снится_ ».

Какой идиотский поступок. Довериться кому-то. Невероятная, невыносимая глупость.

Где-то у него над головой они продолжали торговаться по поводу стоимости. Локи пропускал это все мимо ушей, потому что цифры не имели значения. Какое ему было дело до того, во сколько они оценивали его голову или его тело? Теперь он был просто товаром. Казалось, что звуки доносились до него откуда-то издалека, и ему почти удалось себя убедить, что все это происходит с кем-то другим. Что он сам вовсе не здесь, а где-то… где-то в безопасности. (« _И где это, по-твоему?_ » – вопросил насмешливый голос из укромных уголков его разума. – « _Где в этой бескрайней вселенной есть такое место, в котором безопасно?_ »)

Грандмастер запустил пальцы в волосы Локи и оттянул его голову назад. В кои-то веки, на его лице не было выражения привычной веселости. 

– Ну что, Ло? Как думаешь, это справедливая цена?

Локи облизнул губы.

– Я… прошу прощения. Я не…

– Не уделял должного внимания? О, _звезды_ , сладкий мой. А я думал… я _правда_ думал, что ты способен на большее. – Локи вздрогнул и опустил глаза в пол. Точнее попытался, потому что пальцы Грандмастера в его волосах напряглись и потянули сильнее. – Эй. _Эй!_ Смотри на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю.

Локи быстро вернул взгляд к лицу Грандмастера.

– Так-то лучше, – проворковал тот. – Нам явно придется… хм, придется поработать над твоим умением _слушать_. А сейчас… я говорил, что мы пришли к соглашению. Ты должен будешь, эм, _компенсировать_ мистеру… как его там… потраченное на тебя время. И в качестве бонуса он получит _скромное_ вознаграждение. Что ты об этом думаешь? Хорошая сделка, верно?

« _Разве у меня есть выбор?_ » – проскользнула мутная мысль, но Локи не стал ее озвучивать. За ним и так уже числился слишком длинный список прегрешений, за которые ему придется расплачиваться. И он не хотел добавлять туда еще один пункт.

– Да, – через силу выдавил он. – Конечно.

Грандмастер выпустил его волосы и положил ладонь Локи на шею, слегка сжимая.

– Вот и _славно_ , – объявил он. – Видишь, я _знал_ , что ты умеешь… вести себя хорошо. Думаю, что теперь мы сможем разрешить эту неприятную ситуацию, не правда ли? Но давай-ка, хм… отложим этот разговор на потом. Мы же не хотим заставлять этого милого человека ждать, верно?

* * *

Грандмастер остался. Ну, разумеется. Скорее всего, это была часть сделки. « _Можешь трахнуть его за полцены, но тогда я буду смотреть_ ».

По крайней мере, действо происходило в отеле, а не в захламленной кабине корабля. Номер был потрепанным и грязным, и, возможно, в других обстоятельствах Локи позабавил бы возглас отвращения, вырвавшийся у Грандмастера, но зато это была настоящая комната и настоящая кровать, как будто это каким-то образом делало ситуацию лучше.

Веск взял его сзади. Прижавшись лицом к простыням и вдыхая едва уловимых запах кислого молока, Локи пожалел, что выпил так мало того напитка, который купил ему Грандмастер. Закрыв глаза, он попытался выгнать из головы все мысли и отрешиться от собственного тела. По крайней мере, Веск, кажется, не ожидал от него никакой инициативы. Это было своего рода облегчение.

Только когда бедра Веска конвульсивно содрогнулись, и он со стоном кончил внутрь Локи, тот медленно открыл глаза и сфокусировался на Грандмастере, который наблюдал за ними с будничным интересом. И даже не выглядел возбужденным.

Почему-то, от этого становилось только хуже.

Когда все закончилось, Локи быстро ополоснулся в тесной ванной, поправил одежду и вышел.

– Еще раз спасибо! – крикнул Грандмастер, обернувшись через плечо, но Локи продолжал таращиться прямо перед собой. Он все еще был… где-то далеко. Не в себе.

– Что ж, – подал голос Грандмастер. – Должен сказать, что это было, эм… весьма посредственное исполнение. Но в этом нет твоей вины, – продолжил он. – Просто ему не хватило… вдохновения, правда? Еще и эта обстановка. Фу.

Локи не знал, следовало ли ему согласиться или нет. Поэтому он промолчал.

– Ну да ладно. Что есть, то есть, наверное, – вздохнул Грандмастер. – Все не могут быть победителями. Верно?

– Да, – отозвался Локи автоматически, просто потому что это был правильный ответ. Грандмастер двинулся вперед, и Локи пошел за ним следом.

– Ну что ж. Все это было очень… захватывающе. Совершенно неожиданно, должен признаться. Я не мог даже _предположить_ … не мог предположить, что сегодняшний вечер закончится именно так!

Локи с трудом сглотнул.

– Грандмастер, – слабым голосом начал он, – я… я так сожалею.

– Конечно, сожалеешь! И я рад, что ты понимаешь, насколько, эм, насколько серьезен твой проступок. – Грандмастер обхватил Локи за талию и притянул ближе к себе. – Ты очень, очень сильно меня разочаровал, Ло. Пытаться _сбежать_ вот так? Будто бы я никогда… будто бы я не проявлял к тебе _столько_ заботы. О чем ты только думал?

Локи охватило абсолютное оцепенение. « _Я думал, что мне необходимо убраться отсюда, пока ты не разрушил меня до самого основания_ ». Он должен был понять это раньше. У него _нет ни единого шанса_ на побег. Есть только Грандмастер и Грандмастеровы желания.

Что-то крохотное, но жизненно важное треснуло у Локи в груди.

– Я не думал, – пробормотал он невыразительно. – Я просто не подумал. Это было очень… неблагодарно с моей стороны.

– Еще как неблагодарно, – согласился Грандмастер строго. – _Честное слово_ , мой сладкий, если бы я тебя так не любил… но, пожалуй, я готов забыть это небольшое происшествие. Я могу просто оставить его позади, от великой доброты душевной. Хотя, возможно, тебе придется, хм… _убедить_ меня, что впредь ты будешь вести себя хорошо. Ммм?

Желудок Локи завязался узлом.

– Конечно, – выговорил он. – Я понимаю.

– Правда понимаешь? – Лежащие на его талии пальцы Грандмастера впились ему в бок. – Я просто спрашиваю, потому что я… раньше я тоже думал, что мы понимаем друг друга, а теперь выясняется… о, звезды, Локи, если ты был настолько, хм, _несчастлив_ , тебе достаточно было только _сказать_ мне об этом!

« _Достаточно было только сказать, да?_ » – подумал про себя Локи. – « _Уверен, этот разговор закончился бы просто замечательно_ ». 

– Я запомню.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – проворковал Грандмастер и еще раз стиснул талию Локи, прежде чем наконец расслабить хватку. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы между нами возникали какие бы то ни было недоразумения. Понимаешь? И я верю… я абсолютно уверен, что ты тоже этого не хочешь, верно?

– Да, – автоматически подтвердил Локи. Он чувствовал себя роботом, произносящим правильные слова в правильное время. Роботом, лишенным всякой воли.

– _Превосходно_ , – заключил Грандмастер. – А теперь, давай-ка… давай-ка вернемся в наш номер, хм, и ты… и мы посмотрим на счет возможности оставить позади эту небольшую заминку, что скажешь?

Локи был почти уверен, что знает, как будет выглядеть _оставление позади этой небольшой заминки_. И что для этого потребуется от него лично.

– Все, что ты пожелаешь, Грандмастер, – ответил он.

– Ох, нет, давай без _этого_ , – сказал Грандмастер. – То есть, не пойми меня неправильно, такие фразы, эм, иногда _приятно_ слышать, но я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя так, словно не имеешь _никакого_ права голоса. Мне нравится… получать обратную связь, Ло, честно. Итак… итак, почему бы тебе не рассказать мне, что ты хочешь сделать?

« _Я хочу вонзить нож тебе в глотку с такой силой, чтобы лезвие достало до позвоночника. Для начала. А потом убежать далеко-далеко отсюда. Я хочу лечь прямо на пол и орать, пока не охрипну_ ».

« _Я хочу домой_ ».

Однако, на самом деле Грандмастер имел в виду не это. Грандмастер спрашивал: « _Чего я хочу, чтобы ты хотел сделать?_ » И Локи всего-то нужно было дать правильный ответ. Он нашел ту хрупкую новорожденную надежду, которая доверчиво жалась к его груди, бережно поймал ее между ладонями, точно мотылька…

…и раздавил.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, насколько… насколько я тебе благодарен. За все, что ты для меня сделал. И за то, что ты согласился… закрыть глаза на этот инцидент.

Это было так просто, подумал Локи отстраненно. Нужно было всего лишь найти правильные слова и произнести их так, будто они были искренними. Может быть, они действительно были. Это теперь его реальность. И если он хочет выжить, ему необходимо к ней приспособиться. Возможно, в его случае приспособление выглядит именно так.

– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, – Грандмастер послал ему одну из своих ослепительных улыбок. – А если _поподробнее_ , мой сладенький? Что именно ты _предлагаешь_?

Локи прерывисто вздохнул.

– Все, – выдавил он. – Я весь… твой.

Грандмастер остановился, выпустил талию Локи, поймал его за подбородок и развернул к себе.

– Ну, _разумеется_ , мой, – проворковал Грандмастер с преувеличенной, противоестественной нежностью. – Я это знаю. И ты это знаешь. Хотя, мм… меня возбуждает, когда ты произносишь это вслух, так что я не буду возражать. Но… знаешь, Локи, для такого _умного_ мальчика, ты иногда, эм, очень медленно соображаешь. Если ты чего-то хочешь, тебе придется об этом _попросить_. – Его глаза жутковато поблескивали.

Локи даже не понимал, зачем пытался избежать неизбежного. И почему вся эта ситуация становилась только хуже, если инициатива исходила от него. В конце концов, так у него хотя бы был _выбор_ , пусть и номинальный.

– Нагни меня, – проговорил Локи, слова скатывались с его языка с ужасающей легкостью, – и выеби из меня все непослушание.

– Ооо, – протянул Грандмастер. – Как сексуально. Хотя… все же, это не совсем просьба. Ты должен сказать « _пожалуйста_ ».

Локи попытался сглотнуть вставший поперек горла комок. Его желудок скрутило узлом.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он.

– Совсем _другое дело_ , – Грандмастер улыбнулся и, наклонившись ближе, чмокнул его в губы. Впрочем, легкий поначалу поцелуй быстро превратился в нечто требовательное и почти болезненное. Ладонь проскользнула на шею Локи и, остановившись прямо под затылком, легонько сжалась, прежде чем Грандмастер наконец отстранился. – Ну, конечно же, сладенький. Это… это я _од-но-знач-но_ могу сделать.

« _Я потерян_ », – подумал Локи. – « _Я пропал. И мне уже никогда не найти выход отсюда_ ».

« _Это теперь моя жизнь_ ».

Трещина во льду у него под ногами распахнулась, и он провалился в черные, холодные глубины, откуда не было видно спасительной поверхности.

\---

Согнувшись пополам, опираясь на роскошную кровать и впиваясь зубами в собственное предплечье, чтобы не издать ни звука, пока Грандмастер с энтузиазмом вдалбливался в его тело, Локи наконец отказался от попыток ее найти.


End file.
